A fey too far
by sodapop765
Summary: Puck's daughter Esmeralda decides to attend Hogwarts to both avoid the gathering and mess with some mortals.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I did own this I'd be married to Harry or maybe Prongs but not Ron because he's always annoyed me.

It was a nice day as the half fey half human hybrid known as Esmeralda Titania Porter walked to platform 9 1/3. It would be her first year at Hogwarts even thought she was really seven hundred years old. She was attending Hogwarts that year so she could avoid the gathering on Avalon. Her father was the fey known as Puck. She like him enjoyed playing tricks on mortals and she spied the perfect mortals to play a trick on. There in front of her was a boy with a very strange scar.

"I hope I didn't forget anything." Said Harry as he rushed to the platform. He was feeling very sad since the return of Voldemort and the death of Cedric. He didn't notice a girl with white hair, pointed ears, emerald eyes, and a long shimmering pink dress. She turned herself invisible using fey magic and began to follow him onto the train and into a compartment.

"Hi Harry, how was your summer?" asked Hermione as she was held by Ron. They had gotten very close over the summer and Harry was feeling jealous. He wanted a girl too.

"It was alright except for the dementor attack and not being giving a decent trial by the Wizengamot but I'm alright now." Said Harry as he sat down. Esmeralda sat down next to him invisibly and listened intently.

"Good thing Dumbledore was there, huh Harry?" said Ron as he began to stroke Hermione's hair. Harry couldn't take it anymore and ran from the compartment. Esmeralda followed him and sealed all of the other compartments just because she could. Harry began to cry by a wall and she appeared before him in a glittery, shimmering, puff of smoke.

"Hello Harry aren't you sad Potter!" said Esmeralda

"Who are you!" asked Harry in surprise at the attractive girl in front of him

"I'm Esmeralda and I want to do something for you."

"Like what?" asked Harry standing up trying not to stare at her elfin appearance

"Whatever you want. I'm a child of a child of Oberon."

"Who's Oberon?"

"The king of the third race."

"What's the third race?"

"Well, there are humans, gargoyles, and feys. My father was a fey."

"What can you do for me?"

"I can give you what you want the most. You know, besides Voldemort's death and all. I can't kill anybody so don't ask."

"Can you make Cho Chang like me?"

"A girl?"

"Yes, can you make that girl like me?"

"Did you say that **girl**? Or **that** girl? Oh well."

"So you can do this?"

"Of course now stand back."

"_Okay girls it's time to know what you've been missing_

_From now on it's Harry Potter you'll be kissing"_

And with that she spun around and a pink light enveloped the entire train.

"Now Mr. Potter go and great your harum."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gargoyles but if I did the third season would have been better.

Harry was immediately mobbed by a large group of girls. They all proclaimed their love for him and he was angry. He only had eyes for Hermione but he supposed that he could go for someone like Ginny or Cho.

"Hermione!" yelled Harry as he made his way through his crowd of adoring potential girlfriends.

"Oh Harry! I love you and I always have!"

"Hermione you hussy, whore, terrible person, and all around two timer! Yelled Ron as he pushed his way through the crowd

"This could be even more fun than I thought." Muttered Esmeralda as she watched with interest

"Don't talk to my woman like that!" yelled Harry pulling out his wand. This made everyone run for cover and hide in the other compartments

"This'll teach you!" yelled Ron as he cast a stunner at Harry. It hit Ginny and removed both the spell and her balance. She fell to the floor right in front of Esmeralda. She wanted revenge on her brother for hurting her and Harry for doing something to her to make her love him.

"Why you little broom sucker! You almost hit Hermione!" said Harry as he hit Ron with a stunner to the chest. Ron passed out and a teacher grabbed him and pulled him into a compartment until he could be dealt with.

"That was certainly…interesting. Fun maybe but very interesting." Muttered Esmeralda as she looked for something else to do. She spotted Ginny trying to get up and decided that she had found someone new to mess with.

"Need a hand?" asked Esmeralda

"Sure. Who are you? I've never seen you before."

"My name is Esmeralda and I'm a new first year."

"But you look so much older than the other first years and you have pointed ears."

"I was educated for a time before this and I'm part fey."

"Fey? Really?"

"You know about feys?"

"I read about them in a book or rather Hermione read about them and wouldn't shut up about it."

"I was going to use you for my own amusement but now I have a better idea."

"What about your own amusement? That sounds so wrong."

"It does. Well, Harry was fun but now I have a better idea."

"Better? Harry? You caused this?"

"Maybe. It was interesting and fun."

"What do you have in mind now?"

"Have you got any friends?"

To be continued if someone reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any seasons of Gargoyles because they're released by the half season like in England and I'm not going to spend twice as much on something I can just watch for free on Youtube.

Esmeralda had a very eventful train ride and soon reached her destination. As she got off the train she saw gathering several other girls. Esmeralda knew that she had something good on her hands and didn't want to mess it up too quickly. She was a little upset about having to ride the boats with the other first years even though she was older but when she remembered how she read about there being a giant squid in the lake she got an idea.

"Little children in their little boats.

Floating above you as they gloat.

Well then let's see how well they float." Chanted Esmeralda as all of the boats flipped over. She levitated herself across the lake as the squid floated to the surface and began to pick up the first years. She let herself fall into the water and watched as the older students and some of the teachers saved the first years.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" shouted Ron and Harry at the same time as they tried to help. Harry was looking for Hermione while a mob of girls was trying to grab him due to Esmeralda's earlier spell.

"I'm here! I'm here!" said Hermione as everyone got to the shore Esmeralda began laughing.

"Everybody inside! Since the school year hasn't even begun I can't take away any points but this better not happen again or the culprit will be caught!" said Professor McGonacle as she led everyone into the castle.

"I know it was you." Whispered Ginny

"I know you know."

"How?"

"Because you just told me. Anyway, did you get me some of you friends to use for my own amusement?"

"Yes and that still sound creepy."

"I'm creepy…more than you'll ever know." Said Esmeralda with shifty Technicolor eyes.

"Huh?"

"Never mind I'll speak to you after the sorting." Said Esmeralda as they all assembled into the great hall. Everyone was sorted and then they ate. The first years glared at Esmeralda and she pretended not to notice. Later she spoke to Ginny in the dorm room.

"Me, you, and your friends will all meet in the library tomorrow."

"Alright but I'm warning you about Luna."

"How strange can she be?"

"You'd be surprised."

"I'm a fey, nothing can surprise me."

"We'll see. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Said Esmeralda. She closed her eyes and dreamt of Avalon. She began to cry as she thought of the home she could never go to but she knew only in her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I love reviews!

It was the first day of classes but Esmeralda didn't want to wake up. She rolled over and tried to will the sun to go down. It didn't but her curtains closed and her head hurt.

"Esmeralda, you said that you wanted to meet my friends." Said Ginny already fully dressed in her uniform. She put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. She didn't have much experience dealing with fey crossbreeds but she was still impatient.

"So?" said Esmeralda as she turned over and put a pillow over her heads

"Well, it's morning." Said Ginny looking at the things that Esmeralda had spread around her living quarters and noticed a very peculiar amulet that seemed to be unearthly. She didn't touch it though, she had learned her lesson about touching peculiar magical things.

"I'm fully aware when does class start around here anyway?"

"In half an hour weren't you listening yesterday? Besides you said you wanted to meet my friends."

"Again with the friends? You sound like a broken record you know that?" said Esmeralda getting up and pushing the long white hair out of her eyes.

"Record?" asked Ginny noting that it was a familiar word

"It's a muggle music recording device. I'll be out of here soon, save me some food but no eggs."

"No eggs, alright." Said Ginny as she left. Esmeralda got up and stretched. She put a lock of silky white hair behind her pointed elfin ear and decided to get herself dressed for the day. She looked at the uniform the school had forced the students to wear in disgust.

"I'll just have to d something about that. Why is everything so drab and boring, especially this room? Well, I'll have to fix that as well." Said Esmeralda as she began to turn her outfit various shades of pink. When she was done her outfit consisted of a sparkling light pink blouse, a hot pink skirt held out by crinolines, and three inch pink heals that she used magic to help her walk in. she hoped that she could put a perception spell that would make it look normal to the adults but that would have been difficult. She then turned her attention to the dorm room and decided to make her room look more like Avalon, or at least what she had always pictured Avalon would look like.

"Hmm, maybe not as much pink as I would like. Father always said it had a very natural look but there was a very grand castle. I know! I shall make everything wooden and put more plants in." said Esmeralda who had greatly overestimated her own abilities. Soon the entire room grew wild like a jungle and her outfit turned purple.

"I guess I either over taxed myself or at least greatly over estimated my own abilities. No! I just over taxed myself, I could never be anything less than incredibly powerful. I should really stop talking to myself, it's a sign of insanity." Said Esmeralda as she fled the room just before vines could trap her. She fell down the stairs are her shoes turned into normal but purple school shoes.

"You!" said Harry as he stopped talking to Ron and Hermione. He had woken up that morning hoping to be with Hermione or at least an attractive female student preferably intelligent. He had gone into the common room and saw that none of the female students were mobbing him but Ron was angry. The entire trio decided to talk about it like adults and then came to the conclusion that it was wrong to accept favors from a less than human first years stranger.

"Me?" said Esmeralda as she limped towards what she hoped was the way out and then to the great hall where she would meet Ginny's friends.

"Your magic wore off and you made me fight with my best friend!"

"Well, my magic may have worn off but I didn't force you to fight with everyone. I simply made every girl fall madly in love with you." Said Esmeralda without stopping. The entire trio followed her but she paid them no mind, she needed food and a nice cup of juice before she started to interact with anyone in a meaningful way.

"I only wanted Hermione to love me!" said Harry. Hermione herd that and smacked him in the back of his head.

"Why would you cast a spell like that? How would you cast a spell like that?" asked Hermione who didn't enjoy being treated like she had no say in her own life

"I'm obviously part fey and not a morning person if you haven't noticed." Said Esmeralda sarcastically as she entered the great hall. She found Ginny sitting with several other girls and decided that these must be the friends Ginny was talking about

"Well that doesn't give you an excuse to mess with my best friend of my girl." Said Ron physically stopping her. Esmeralda took his hand from her shoulder very forcefully and kneed him in the groin.

"I didn't do anything that he didn't want me to now leave me alone!" said Esmeralda getting the attention of the entire great hall. The trio didn't know what to do besides get Ron to the hospital wing and work out what to do about this new student.

"Hello everybody please forgive me for being so late. As all of you can see I got held up. Ginny, I trust you saved me some food?" asked Esmeralda as she sat down. Everyone stared at her because of a combination of her strange outfit and what she just did.

"Yes I did, now why did you kick my brother in the…boy region?" asked Ginny as Esmeralda began to stuff food into her mouth. She muttered something unintelligible while food fell from her mouth. Everyone was disgusted but said nothing.

"She said that nargles got to her." Said Luna on a very airy voice as she ate a piece of toast

"Nargles?" asked Esmeralda as she finished what she was chewing. She then quickly downed an entire giblet of juice

"They're creatures that-" started Luna as Esmeralda started choking. Lavender Brown began to slap her in the back and she stopped choking.

"No, he just came between me and breakfast now I suppose your wondering why I've had strawberry here collect you all."

"It's Ginny" said Ginny who wanted to be called Ginny, maybe even Virginia, but never anything as degrading as Strawberry

"I like Strawberry better, they turn your clothes pink. Now I've gathered you here in a sort of scratch my back scratch yours sort of thing."

"Which means?" asked Cho not very sure about this new student. She was weary of anyone that acted so strange but was still interested in what exactly she wanted.

"Nothing bad, I just wanted you all to help me put some fun into this place and I could use my magic to help you with your problems. What do you say?"

"A fey's idea of fun is mean tricks and chaos. Besides, you're not as powerful as you think you are. If you were you wouldn't be here. You're also only half fey, I can tell, even though you very old. You probably existed in some place like Avalon or Remordere before coming here. We should get to class now." Said Luna getting up and going to class. She didn't think she had been rude, she just told it like it was. She didn't notice the stunned silence at the tables followed by yelling.

"I hope you realize this means war!" said Esmeralda as she too got up and went to class muttering about how bitterly unfair life was and how she could possibly know so much. She deiced that this person could in fact be very useful.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Esmeralda sat down in mixed transfiguration with Gryffindor and Slytherin. She was stared at immediately as she sat down. She figured that it was maybe her long white hair that she had forgotten to brush that morning or her purple outfit which she had tried to repair only to make it even more sparkly, or maybe it was just the fact that she looked to be about thirteen in a class full of eleven year olds.

"Miss Porter, nice of you to join un and thank you for blinding half of the class." Said Professor McGonacle sternly. Esmeralda began to shrink under her harsh gaze.

"With fashion?" asked Esmeralda weakly as she looked down at the sequined abomination she was wearing. She knew it had looked better earlier but she had been distracted and did that on little sleep and an empty stomach. She pulled her hair down over her ears as if to hide under her hair which had become her shroud.

"With purple rhinestones." Said Professor McGonacle in a deadpan voice. Esmeralda gulped and tried to think if she should say something or just stay silent and hope that she turned invisible and fell through the chair.

"Actually they're sequins." Said Esmeralda later realizing that it was the worst possible thing she could say next to she supported the latest dark wizard threat and was doing to cannibalize them all to appease him.

"Right. So, please explain to us all why you have decided to show up five minutes late and out of uniform."

"This is my uniform. Well, I just improved it but I had a bit of trouble." Said Esmeralda trying to sound confident but faltering

"Improved? How?" said McGonacle now interested. It did look like a badly transfigured school uniform even if it was purple and sparkling

"Well, my favorite color is pink so I turned it pink and then made it sparkle and changed the cut. I was going for a diamond affect but it turned into sequins but then I figured that I was late and then I got lost but then I found this classroom and then I came in and sat down and then you said…" rambled Esmeralda as she fiddled with her hands in her lap

"How old are you?" asked MsGonacle noticing that she looked older than the other students

"Thirteen." Said Esmeralda. She knew that time past differently on the fey planes of existence and she had once calculated her age to an improbable seven hundred but it made sense to her since she had last been to the human world when they were painting the Sistine Chappell. She would have painted it pink but her idea was quickly veto. The rest of that day was something she would have liked to forget.

"I shall have to have a word with the Headmaster very quickly. Students read chapter ne and write a half foot on it. You will be quizzed tomorrow." Said McGonacle as she lead Esmeralda to Dumbledore's office.

"I'm really sorry it won't happen again." Said Esmeralda fearing that she was in some kind of trouble. Professor McGonacle shook her head in exasperation.

"You are much too old to be in my first year class. You should be a third year, why are you here so late?"

"I was instructed by my father but he said that my instruction would have best been done here." Said Esmeralda not wanting to get into how she was barred from Avalon but found it both boring but heavenly at the same time.

"Right then. So is it your father or your mother child?" asked McGonacle who had noticed her new student's appearance from the sorting. She knew the ageing could be strange when fey and human were mixed but she also knew skill when she saw it. Esmeralda wasn't skilled enough that she didn't have to take the class but she was more skilled than a first year.

"My what?" asked Esmeralda looking up at her teacher with surprise. She wondered if she was asking which parent was fey. Most people didn't do that, it might have been because she always mentioned her father.

"Your fey parent child, it's obvious you're a half breed. Not that there's anything wrong with that."

"My father was." Said Esmeralda wondering why there was such an interest in her parentage. Her father had told her that teachers were stern, boring, and impersonal.

"Well, these are dark times we live in and you should be careful, not all people are so understanding." Said McGonacle wondering how badly a half breed student would fare when muggle borns were hexed in the halls.

"I'm aware but my father says that dark wizards often threaten the wizarding world. Why he said that just fifty years ago there was one called-"

"We try not to mention such things. It is wrong for such things to become a way of life. When you get older and mature you will see." Said McGonacle as she got to the Headmaster's office.

"Peppermint?" muttered Esmeralda as McGonacle said the password to the office. They walked up the spiral staircase to the office where Headmaster Dumbledore was answering letters.

"Yes Professor McGonacle and student." Said Dumbledore looking up from his half moon glasses at them. He knew her as the first year half fey girl and assumed that McGonacle was there about her placement with the first years.

"Professor, I believe that this student would benefit better as a third year and as head of the Gryffindor house I would like to have her moved up to third year."

"How do you feel about this, child?" asked Professor Dumbledore looking down at her. She didn't shrink back this time, something about him told her he wouldn't be very stern. Maybe it was because the password to his office was peppermint.

"I suppose I would like to be in a class with people my own age." Said Esmeralda

"Well then she will be moved up to third year tomorrow, it's much too late for that now." Said Dumbledore. She spent the rest of the day getting strange looks and whispers from the first years. Her only reprieve came at dinner when she sat next to Ginny, Cho, and now Lavender Brown.

"Where's the other girl?" asked Esmeralda as she helped herself to a piece of chicken. She had taken a lot out of herself focusing her magic though a wand but it had been worth it. She figured that it did give her better results than a quick rime and a small trick. She wondered if trying out a big spell like the one she had done for Harry.

"She decided to look for some sort of creature. She does that from time to time." said Cho as she distanced herself from Esmeralda's messy eating.

"Oh, well have you considered my offer?" asked Esmeralda

"We have deiced to accept it but you have to keep up your end of the bargain." Said Ginny wiping chicken pieces from her blouse. She remembered hearing Hermione say something about fey needing energy when they overtaxed themselves.

"Alright then but my powers require buttered bread to work."

"Will you help me now?" asked Lavender handing her a piece of overly buttered bread. Esmeralda began to eat it like it was the best piece of bread she had ever eaten.

"How?" asked Esmeralda hoping that she could have gotten them to get that giant squid from the lake and put it in the library or something fun like that. Well, fun for her.

"Make my Won-Won like me instead of that terrible Granger." Said Lavender loudly. She then shrank down into her seat and everyone stopped looking.

"Who?"

"My brother." Said Ginny pointing him out. He and the rest of the trio were all listening to Hermione as she spoke from behind a very large book. Whatever it was about it must have been important.

"Sure on one condition." Said Esmeralda. Lavender looked like she was going to explode with joy.

"You get me some more pumpkin juice!" said Esmeralda thumping her hand down hard on the table making her plate jump into her lap.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own only myself. Freedom!

Hermione had spent most of her day contemplating this new student. She wasn't completely human, that was obvious. She was younger but powerful in her own way, Hermione knew that very well. She felt violated that Harry would go s far as to get a spell cast that would make her love him. She found it difficult to forgive him and knew that she would have to give it time. She was becoming more mature with age, or at least she thought she was and she decided to investigate this. She had spent a lot of time in the library and found a very full book on magical crosses. She had found that the fey human cross could be very unstable if one parent didn't have magic. She figured that one of her parents must have been a pure blood witch or wizard. The features suggested dominant fey parentage and she supposed that this Esmeralda was a force to be dealt with. She showed her semi friends her findings over dinner. She was alright with Ron even though he seemed to think that they were a couple but Harry's actions were pretty bad.

"So she's evil?" asked Ron as he looked over Esmeralda. He wasn't happy that Esmeralda was spending time with his sister but on the other hand he had other things to worry about. He felt bad about what he had done to Harry but he was also angry that Harry would go and try to force Hermione to love him.

"No, she's just powerful and possibly dangerous." Said Hermione pointing to some text that pretty much said what she had just stated.

"Well, you think that she was sent here by Voldemort? She did try and get close to me very quickly." Said Harry feeling bad about what he had done. He felt bad and stupid about it but he knew that his friends would forgive him. It also taught him something; Hermione had the right to her own feelings and he had no right to force her to feel a certain way.

"We can't rule that out. I think that we should watch her before we do anything." Said Hermione looking over at Esmeralda. She looked back to her with a chicken bone in her mouth.

"She eats like a pig." Said Ron as she leaned in close to Lavender. He looked down as Ginny pointed to him. Harry made a disgusted face as Esmeralda began to gobble down a piece of overly buttered bread.

"I'll try and make friends with her. It's in a fey's nature to try and be the center of attention as well as to play tricks on people." Said Hermione gathering her books and preparing to eat some food.

"Why is she even here? She looks to old to be a first year and if she is a fey she's already very powerful." Said Ron between bites

"There's a difference between being powerful and knowing how to do magic."

"But it seems to me that she knows how to do magic just fine." Said Harry turning his chicken over in inspection

"Fey magic and our magic are different. She most likely has a mixture of both and that can make it difficult to control. Remember, her spell did wear off in less than twenty four hours."

"She made the boats tip over, I'm sure of it." Said Ron taking Hermione's hand in his own. She removed it, wiped the grease off, and then returned her hand to his. Harry glowered but said nothing. He knew he had no chance since he messed so badly and decided that maybe he should try being with someone else.

"A first year could do that, Ron. It doesn't take much skill." Said Harry irritably. Hermione patted him on the back and he looked down sadly. He suddenly didn't feel like eating.

"So you're going to infiltrate her little group?" said Ron

"Don't say infiltrate. It makes us sound like a covert group of spies." Said Hermione noticing her friend's melancholy look. She supposed that things became quite complicated when you knew what you wanted but there was no way you could ever have it.

"Well, let's eat and then I'll decided when and what to do." Said Hermione. Everyone agreed and they ate in silence. Hermione noticed that they were planning something over at the other end of the table and decided that tomorrow she would try and make friends with Esmeralda. She almost knew what to say from her book but she also knew that it was wrong to make sweeping generalizations about a person just because of parentage. She walked down the hallway and bumped into Luna Lovegood. She was on the ground with a green magnifying glass for some reason. Hermione wasn't in the mood for her strangeness but then she remembered that Luna had seemingly told Esmeralda off at Breakfast that morning.

"Hello, Luna. Pleasant night we're having isn't it?" asked Hermione. Luna got up and handed Hermione the magnifying glass.

"Look there." Said Luna pointing to a spot on the ground where the floor seemed to crack. Hermione appeased Luna and saw small insects scampering through the crack.

"Something is scaring them, see. I think it might be the new girl. She's part fey you know and they're tricky. She wants to find some people who'll help her and she'll help them. It's fair but strange really. Well, fey are strange creatures. It met one when I was very young once. It didn't go well." Said Luna. She began to prattle on and Hermione listened for information that would be useful later on.

"Well, it was nice talking to you Luna but I really should be getting to bed now." Said Hermione as she walked down the hall. As she got closer to the tower she noticed a crowd gathered and all the teachers carrying away baskets of what looked like dead foliage.

"I didn't do it!" said Esmeralda loudly as she hid behind another student. Everyone knew that it was either her or a student who had decided to bring a plant to school and over fed it or something. They're money was more on Esmeralda. When it was cleared Dumbledore said that all outside plants were to stay outside and that was the final word on it. Hermione was so exhausted she instantly fell asleep as her head hit the pillow.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: If i did own this we would ha go to see Xanathos and Fox as gargoyles in the episode the Mirror and Harry would have had green eyes in the movies and his scar would have been in the right place. Check out the shout out to my other fics!

Esmeralda woke up much earlier than she had yesterday, almost before sunrise. She wanted to go back to bed but feared what her roommates would do to her if she over slept. She knew that they knew she was behind the dorm room turning into a jungle and she was just a little afraid of retribution.

"Better get dressed, and stop talking to myself. It's really getting creepy. Do I just speak to here my own voice? Am I really that self centered? Oh great! I'm doing it again!" said Esmeralda as she threw off her long pink nightgown and put on her oh-so-boring school uniform. She missed pink but she knew she had to preserve her powers if she was to make Ron love Lavender for a long time. She was a bit frightened at the prospect of her not being as powerful as she thought she was.

"Too early for breakfast but not early enough to safely go back to sleep. What to do? I know! I'll look up ways to make someone fall in love! Then I'll stop talking out loud to myself." said Esmeralda walking past Ginny

"Then go already and let the rest of us sleep! Merlin! I swear you talk more than Hermione." said Ginny as she rolled over to face the wall. The other girls nodded in agreement from there beds. At first this new girl had been interesting and exotic but now she was just strange and troublesome.

"Sorry everyone." said Esmeralda as she ran down the stairs to the common room. She sat down in a plush chair and decided to see if her knew third year school books had the answer. She knew that she could have just said a chant and casted a spell like she did before but that would be too dangerous. It could wear off and the reputation she was building around her new bunch of semi friends would crumble and she'd be ruined. She opened her books and began her search for answers. She quickly skimmed until she reached potions. She saw that there were potions that could be brewed to make people happy so by an extension of logic there were potions that could make someone fall in love because love was a happy feeling.

"Perfect! Now I just have to figure out a love potion recipe somehow. Maybe in the library..." wondered Esmeralda out loud. She didn't notice Hermione coming down the stairs with an arm full of books. She had gotten up early and decided to do a bit of light reading when she heard Esmeralda and her rather annoying habit of talking to herself. She decided that it was a good time to try and befriend her.

"Hello there, I couldn't help over hearing you." Said Hermione as she sat down next to Esmeralda. Esmeralda's head snapped back in surprise pushing her white hair behind her ears. Hermione gasped, she had never seen Esmeralda up close before and her appearance was very strange. It was obvious that she had only gotten dressed so she wore no makeup and her hair was messy revealing her entire face. Because it usually hung down by her face when brushed her cheekbone and pointed face weren't usually noticed, especially from far away. Up close it was obvious and a bit unsettling how fey like she looked.

"Hi, just...learning for pleasure. Knowledge is power." said Esmeralda with false conviction. Hermione saw right through that but said nothing. She knew that it was imperative that she gain Esmeralda's friendship.

"Right. They sell love potions in Diagon Alley. Ron's brother's own a shop there so you could probably go there during the winter break." said Hermione. Esmeralda's eyes lit up as she heard this but then darkened when she heard how much time it would take to get there.

"I heard that they let third years go to Hogsmeade Village. Is it possible to get it there?" asked Esmeralda remembering what some other third years had been raving about. She anted to have people who would do hr bidding and possibly be her friends so it was imperative that she do this for Lavender.

"Yes, Zonko's joke shop may carry some but you could always brew your own though I wouldn't know why someone as powerful as you would need to resort to a potion." said Hermione remembering that she had read that feys as a whole were usually very vain.

"I'm...trying new things. You know, to keep it interesting." said Esmeralda mentally patting herself on the back for her quick thinking. She didn't want this girl who she had barely known and had many reasons to get back at her see any sign of weakness.

"Well, you should always try and keep busy. I for one study and it helps quite a bit when quizzes come up." said Hermione trying to keep the conversation going. Esmeralda began to smell something fishy and decided that Hermione must have had a plan up her sleeve for some sort of retribution. Esmeralda then decided she would use her like she was sure she was being used.

"Say Hermione was it, care to show me where the library is?" said Esmeralda trying to sound young and helpless. Hermione decided to take this and use it to at least find out Esmeralda's motives.

"I'd be glad to, follow me although we show try and steer clear of any teacher's because of how early it is."

"Alright then, lead the way." said Esmeralda. They crept down to the library and Hermione cast a silencing spell around them. She then decided to make some conversation without sounding like she was prying.

"What are you doing at Hogwarts anyway?" asked Hermione. Esmeralda was taken off guard by this question but answered truthfully; sleep was catching up with her.

"Oberon decided that it was time for all of his wayward children to toddle back to oh-so-boring Avalon but my father decided to stay and serve a family. They entertain him you see and Titania's daughter isn't exactly ugly if you catch my drift. So anyway, he deiced to send me away until this all blew over because I being only half fey can't go to Avalon and I being his daughter could also be used against him so here I am hidden by all of this magic."

"But what about summer break?" asked Hermione very interested but not sure of she was telling the truth. it made about as much sense as anything else in Hogwarts

"I'm going to Remordere then. I hope I can get past their borders...xenophobic cowards." muttered Esmeralda as she thought about how they always closed their borders whenever anything even the tiniest bit bad happened in the outside world. It was till the best place to hide because it was so obscure and xenophobic though.

"I've read about that. Isn't everyone there a pure blood maniac?" asked Hermione wondering how someone like her of even herself could deal with a place like that. She had read that pure blood families were the captains of industry there and anyone else was either a servant or a factory worker.

"You don't know the half of it but money does talk there as well as ability. Besides, the power families like the Pettigrews and the Hillspares are becoming much more tolerant as of their dwindling numbers and learning exactly what long term inbreeding does."

"How do you know all this?" asked Hermione surprised because she didn't even know that and she prided herself on knowing everything. Not that she was a know-it-all of course.

"I had to do my research if I was going to find a place to hide. Dark times we live in after all."

"I agree with you there. Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yes but it looks complicated. I wish I had help." said Esmeralda with a look of hope on her face. Hermione deliberated with herself for a moment and decided not to break any school rules even if it was for her friends. She had vowed only to break school rules if it was important and this wasn't important enough to warrant it.

"Well, you're smart so I'm sure you'll figure it out. I really must be getting to breakfast. Goodbye now." said Hermione as she left eager to tell Ron and Harry what she learned hen sh stopped dead in her tracks. She remembered that Esmeralda had mentioned the Pettigrew family and decided to see if Esmeralda was sent by Deatheaters. She hoped she wasn't.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: If owned Gargoyles I wouldn't have made the Goliath chronicles. I saw them and now I can't un-see them. They burn…

Esmeralda sat down bored in charms. She had her potions book inside of her charms book and was pretending to study while the cheering charm was being explained. She figured that she could learn that later and the love potion was more important.

"Now will everyone demonstrate what I've just explained." Said the Professor as everyone got out their wands. Esmeralda quickly got out her want and took notice of what everyone else was going. She moved her wand, said the incantation, and then her wand flew across the rom and got it's self stuck in the wall. Everyone was looking at her and her face burned. She sank down in her desk as her wand was brough back to her.

"It's alright then dear, fey magic can be…unpredictable." Said the professor as he noticed that the student in class that had been buried behind a book was at least half fey. He didn't feel an prejudice towards her but her appearance was jarring.

"Thank you, I'll try and be more careful next time."

"Try and get that motion right, I'd imagine that was much too hard of a swish." Said the professor getting back to teaching. Esmeralda once again became buried in her book and wrote down what she would need for her potion.

"Class is over." Said the student next to her. Esmeralda then noticed that everyone was leaving and she got up and ran out.

"Thank you. Oh, would you happen to know where I can find some potion ingredients." Said Esmeralda as she and the other student left. She was a fellow Gryffindor who had seen Esmeralda around and saw what she did to the girl's dormitory and decided to keep her distance.

"You could try and steal some from professor Snape's supply closet but if he catches you you'll be in detention until you graduate." Said the student as she left quickly. Esmeralda decided to look for the supply closet after her next class which just happened to be potions.

"I'm on time!" said Esmeralda loudly as she ran to the nearest desk. She was the second to last in but her yelling annoyed Snape.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for yelling in my classroom." Said Professor Snape as he began his potion's lecture. Esmeralda looked around the room and saw a closet. She hoped that it was supply closet and then decided to ask when they were going to brew the potion. She raised her hand but Professor Snape pretended not to notice. She grew impatient and began to wave her hand around until she smacked the student next to her in the face.

"Hey!" said the student as Esmeralda still waved her hand rapidly back and forth. She was half fey and therefore had half the patience of another human being.

"Miss…fey. If you are done assaulting the class maybe I can continue the lecture." Said Snape in a bored voice. He was annoyed with this new student who had been put in his class a day late and was very disruptive.

"I'm only part fey and my name is Esmeralda. I was just wondering if we'd be brewing the potion today." Said Esmeralda. Everyone's eyes burned with hate as they looked at her. They were sure that she'd get more pointes taken from Gryffindor and give them extra work.

"Well aren't you eager to begin. Tell me Miss Esmeralda can you tell me where I might find a potion to cure your hyper activity and insolence?" said Professor Snape already not fond of Esmeralda. He liked her a bit better then Hermione because she wasn't showing off.

"I know there's a sleeping vine that grows in gardens on Remordere that calms children and as far as insolence goes the blood of a three tailed newt mixed with a quarter cup of sleeping drought and devil's snare will put someone into an almost catatonic state but if you give someone too much they'll sleep too much and then…" said Esmeralda before she was cut off by Snape.

"That was a rhetorical question and you couldn't be more wrong. There are potions for these things that don't involve putting someone to sleep or killing them. I'll teach them to you if you'll stop rushing the class along and let me teach." Said Snape. Esmeralda nodded and sat down still not knowing if she was going to get into that closet anytime soon.

"Sorry sir." Said Esmeralda getting her book out. Inside of her potions book she had the book she had taken from the library. Snape was not contented to let her do this and decided that a magical creatures lesson was in order.

"Come here miss Esmeralda." Said Snape. Esmeralda was confused but obeyed. She felt everyone's eyes on her as she went to the front of the room.

"Yes sir?" asked Esmeralda as everyone looked at her. She began to tug at her boring uniform in apprehension.

"Now we're going to learn a lesson in magical creatures. Stand up straight." Said Snape. Esmeralda did as she was told but wasn't happy about being referred to as a creature

"Actually because I have human intelligence and can channel my magic through a wand the ministry of magic had classified me as a magical crossbreed but officially I have the same rights as everyone else even though they aren't completely enforced but hey, what can I do?" said Esmeralda. Snape wasn't happy about having a student correct him.

"But fey are defined as creatures now don't interfere. Yes she is a fey but because of her pronounced features it can be inferred that she is a product of a full fey father and a mother with possible creature parentage. Who is your mother?"

"A woman, never knew her. I think she was from Remordere."

"Who here knows anything about Remordere?" asked Snape. A tentative hand went into the air.

"Yes, you miss..."

"Persephone, sir. Persephone Demeter Pettigrew-Pettigrew." Said Persephone. She had come from Remordere and was the only girl of her generation yo be educated at Hogwarts after her mother Margaretta had come back pregnant with Sirius Black's child; her older sister Galatea.

"Judging by the hyphenation of your last name I take it you're from Remordere."

"Yes sir. Well, things are a bit different."

"How?"

"More advanced you see, also we have a different idea of blood purity."

"What idea?" asked Snape. This got everyone's attention and Persephone became self-conscious. Everyone took notice of her long Victorian style dress and Esmeralda was happy that the attention was off of her. She wondered if this was some sort of childish punishment.

"Well, we tend to stay within the family and there aren't any muggles. We also use electricity for the rich and gas lamps for most other people. Things are factory made too and squibs have it much easier because so much is mechanized. Also we tend to not leave but my mother felt that I should at least educate myself."

"Anyone else know anything?" asked Snape. Everyone looked either down at their desk or at Persephone. Snape sighed and called them all morons.

"Well then back to miss Esmeralda. As you can see because of her fey dominance her magic is a bit more unstable and her blood actually has many good qualities for many potions like the one we're about to brew."

"What?" asked Esmeralda as she buried herself in her robes. Nobody was getting her blood except for her.

"Relax, I need my job more than I need you blood. Besides, because of the dilution only a practiced hand can work with it. You may sit down and begin brewing like you were so eager to before.

"Thank you sir." Said Esmeralda as she rushed back to her desk and sat down. She paired up with Persephone and offered to get the supplies and raided the closet for what she needed. She put pieces of parchment in her robe pockets to stop the vials from clinging together. She brewed the potion with Persephone but her mind was elsewhere and she melted a hole in the desk. She because of that she decided to enlist someone else's help before she destroyed the school and got detention or worse, expelled. That wouldn't have been good for anybody.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Persephone was walking down to the hallway on her way to dinner. She was thinking of some homework she had to do and didn't noticed that she was being followed until the person grabbed her and she felt herself get dragged to the wall. A quick incantation was muttered and she felt herself get stuck. A hand was removed from her face and she found herself staring right at Esmeralda.

"Hello." Said Persephone for lack of anything else. She knew that someone would come if she yelled but she didn't want to make Esmeralda mad. She had read about feys and she knew enough to know that making one angry with you wasn't the best idea.

"Hi. Listen, I need your help." Said Esmeralda putting on her best pleading voice

"You're not the one stuck to the wall."

"You're funny but I don't need you for your comedic talents."

"What do you need me for then?"

"I need you to help me."

"Help you help me get down from here?" said Persephone who heard people coming down the hallway. She didn't want to draw any more attention to herself

"No, help me help Lavender Brown to help Ron love her."

"What?"

"I need your help in brewing a love potion to help Ron love Lavender."

"I thought he loved Hermione." Said Persephone remembering the disaster of the first day. Esmeralda tapped her foot impatiently and wondered if this was the best way of going about and getting help. It was better than her original plan of dangling Persephone from the astronomy tower until she agreed to help.

"No, he loves Lavender and just doesn't know it yet now will you help me?" asked Esmeralda as the people got closer

"Fine, Fine just left me down." Said Persephone. Esmeralda smiled and let Persephone down. She fell and her books wen everywhere.

"Sorry about that." Said Esmeralda as she helped Persephone collect her books. The people walked past without a second glance and Persephone was relieved.

"Good, meet me in the flooded girls bathroom after dinner and steak me some food."

"Why?"

"Because we have to brew the potion and we can't just brew it with everyone watching now can we?"

"No, I meant why do I have to steal you food?"

"Oh, Lavender will be looking for me and I can't face her until I've got the potion done."

"Alright then…" said Persephone giving Esmeralda a strange look. Esmeralda assumed that it was for her appearance and not for her strange behavior. This annoyed her greatly and she showed it. She decided to use a muggle phrase she had learned from her father.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"Fey are difficult to photograph; mainly because you don't stand still long enough for the film to develop." Said Persephone remembering what she had learned in care of magical creatures; NEWT level.

"Was that a smart remark?"

"No, just something I learned in care of magical creatures."

"I'm not a magical creature, I'm a person and no you didn't. I have care of magical creatures and he's just starting kneazels." Said Esmeralda smugly. Persephone rolled her eyes

"I'm in NEWT level."

"How! We're the same age…sort of."

"I'm just that smart."

"Nobody likes a show off; that's why people don't like Hermione that much."

"You know Hermione Granger?"

"Yeah, she told me about the potion. I wish I could just go and buy it but we can't leave Hogsmeade during Hogsmeade visits. I can't even go because I don't have a parent's signature."

"Oh, well I'll get cracking on that."

"You do that. And bring back some chicken." Said Esmeralda as she left for the potion supply cabinet. She could have sworn that she heard Persephone ask the sky why she had to get into these things. She walked into the dungeons and tried to make herself invisible.

"Oh merlin!" said Esmeralda as he body became invisible but her clothes were visible. She took off her clothes and hid them behind a suit of armor. She went into the empty potions classroom and found a small basket. She ran into the cabinet and cursed herself when she remembered that the list of ingredients was in her pocket. She decided to steal anything that looked like it would help and ran to her clothes. She reappeared just as she was putting her underwear on. A group of Slytherin boys walked past and whistled at her. She stuck out her tongue and finished getting dressed. She ran to the bathroom and slipped on a puddle of water. Her ingredients were unharmed but she had angered a ghost.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

"What are you doing in my bathroom?" asked Myrtle as she surveyed the mess

"What do you think?" asked Esmeralda as she tried to use magic to dry herself off

"Making a mess! Now nobody will come to visit me!" shrieked Myrtle

"Who would want to visit a ghost in a bathroom anyway?" asked Esmeralda as she tried to stop her magic from cooking her alive. She was going to have to figure out exactly why her spells were either getting too big or too small. She decided that she hadn't over estimated herself and it was something else. She was extremely powerful after all.

"Who would want to visit stupid myrtle in her filthy bathroom? She's just a ghost she doesn't have feelings!" yelled Myrtle as she dove into the sink making water spray everywhere.

"Who put a bug in her knickers?" asked Esmeralda as she summoned her ingredients. She was relieved that she could do that right. Well, with a want at least.

"Who's knickers?" asked Persephone as she entered with a plate of chicken.

"Oh! Just some ghost with what I suspect is an emotional instability." Said Esmeralda as she snatched the chicken from Persephone's hands.

"You're welcome." Said Persephone dryly

"Start brewing!" said Esmeralda motioning towards the cauldron and pile of ingredients

"I thought you could, oh, you know…. Help!" said Persephone as she read the long and complicated potion recipe

"I'm helping by supervising." Said Esmeralda as she opened up a book

"You're supervising me from behind that book?"

"I can see through the book." Said Esmeralda as she tried to look through the book. She barely saw through it before the strain on her eyes became too much

"It's because you're a hybrid." Said Persephone as she began cutting ingredients

"Excuse me?" asked Esmeralda. She didn't like being called hybrid or half breed. She preferred the term half ling or half fey.

"Hogwarts was designed for human magic to work and you're only part human." Said Persephone as she began to make the cauldron boil.

"What are you implying?" said Esmeralda indignantly. She glared at Persephone from behind her book but Persephone didn't notice.

"Just that you should probably use a wand and not try to do anything too big." Said Persephone as she began to add ingredients to the boiling cauldron.

"And I suppose you're the expert?"

"My sister's son is part fey." Said Persephone remembering the strange and overly powerful child her sister Galatea had brought back on one of her many searches for Avalon.

"Like I'll believe that." Said Esmeralda

"Believe it. Caused quite a few problems it did. Quite a few terrible…terrible problems." Said Persephone as she consulted the recipe as to why the potion was turning orange.

"Maybe I should have gotten the Hermione girl to help." Asked Persephone as she began to eat her chicken. She leaned over the boiling cauldron and its of food fell in. The potion turned purple and then red.

"Seems fine now." Said Persephone as she ladled some into a vial

"Thank you very much for helping me. See, I can be polite." Said Esmeralda with a curtsy

"A pleasure working with you." Said Persephone holding out her hand. Esmeralda shook it barely enough to be felt and then ran to the Gryffindor common room. She ran to the common room and up to the dorms. She jumped onto the bed in front of Pansy Parkinson.

"Oh, thank you!" said Pansy as she hugged Esmeralda. Esmeralda's ears began to twitch and mess up her hair.

"Too…tight!" said Esmeralda as she tried to break free

"Sorry about that. Now to make my Won-Won realize he loves me!" said Pansy as she raced down the stairs to tell her friends

"Well, that was well worth the effort. Now I shall begin my long…long essay. I'm talking out loud to myself again? I'm going crazy." Said Esmeralda as she began to scribble. She fell asleep after half the required length of the essay. The sun streaming through the open window woke her up and she ran to the bathroom. All of Gryffindor tower was woken up to cries of "I'm hideous!"


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: see chapter 1. Why does only one person review? I guess nobody like my story. I'm going to go cry in the corner now.

"I'm hideous! I'm disfigured! I'm going to have to live in exile!" said Esmeralda loudly waking everybody up.

"Are you alright in there?" asked Hermione worriedly. She had come down with the crowd to see what was the matter. When they had heard it was just Esmeralda they had gone back to their rooms. They were used to weird stuff happening because of her.

"Are you deaf? I'm hideous!" yelled Esmeralda as she tried to clean her face off with water

"Do you need to go the hospital wing?" asked Hermione

"No. Is Lavender out there?" said Esmeralda remembering that she hadn't given Lavender the potion.

"Yes." Said Lavender as she stood outside the door

"Your potion is ready. Leave the money in my trunk and don't touch my things!" yelled Esmeralda

"Thank you! Now my Won-Won will love me!" said Lavender as she went up to the girl's dorm room

"What's she going on about?" asked Ron tiredly. He and Harry were still half asleep and looked it.

"She says she's hideous." Said Hermione

"More than usual?" asked Ron. Everybody gave out a tentative laugh before they found their pants around their ankles and nightshirts pulled up.

"That'll teach you all!" said Esmeralda as she did a dance of triumph. She then remembered that she could just use magic to clean herself up. She tried to use a cleaning spell and got soap in her eyes. She began to scream and dash around blindly.

"I'm getting McGonalce!" said Hermione. She raced through the halls as the sun was starting to make an appearance in the morning sky. While this was happening Esmeralda had bumped her head and was lying on the ground with a lump forming on her forehead.

"Maybe…just maybe…I'm overreacting." Said Esmeralda as she looked up at the ceiling. She felt magic coursing through her body to heal her head.

"Are you alright?" asked Persephone as she tried to use a spell to open the door. She was worried about Esmeralda just a bit but she also had to use the bathroom.

"Just talking out loud to myself again." Said Esmeralda as she got up. She remembered that she was writing in bed last night and shook her head.

"What happened to you?" asked Puck from the mirror. Esmeralda jumped back surprised and slipped in some water.

"Sorry to scare you." Said Puck as he came from the mirror and helped her up.

"What are you doing here?" asked Esmeralda as her father floated in front of her.

"Felt like seeing you." Said Puck. Esmeralda gave him a hard look

"Alright, Oberon found me so I decided to run." Said Puck not happy with what was happening

"To the girl's bathroom?" asked Esmeralda incredously

"To Titania's mirror and then the mirror in the girl's bathroom."

"Why the girl's bathroom?" asked Esmeralda motioning to her surroundings.

"I told you, the gathering." Said Puck as he crossed his legs while floating. Esmeralda tried to imitate this and fell down again.

"Yes but why the bathroom?" said Esmeralda getting tired of the circle talk. Puck gave an exaggerated sigh and crossed his arms.

"I came here from the mirror." Said Puck like it was the most obvious thing In the world.

"That's in New York."

"The guy with the beard bought it."

"Dumbeldore?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Is the family you were working for gonna miss you?" asked Esmeralda jealously. She didn't like them because her father seemed to care more about pretending to be Owen Burnett than being her father.

"Probably but I'll be back."

"When?" asked Esmeralda hopefully. Puck shrugged his shoulders.

"When Oberon stops looking for me."

"Why don't you just explain to Oberon and maybe he'll compromise."

"Oberon doesn't compromise, Oberon commands."

"What's with that guy?" asked Esmeralda. He seemed more like a spoiled child than the king of Avalon. She wondered how he even got the position.

"Lots of stuff. Why are you in here anyway?"

"Didn't you hear me yelling?"

"It's only ink."

"Easy for you to say, you've been the same for thousands of years."

"You're making me feel like an old man."

"You are an old man."

"Hey, I may be a man-"

"What's going on in there?" yelled McGonacle as she pounded on the door. Puck disappeared into the mirror and the door opened with a powerful spell.

"Hi." Said Esmeralda simply. Suddenly the bathroom was filled with many curious onlookers.

"I heard someone else talking." Said Professor McGoancle

"I was talking to myself."

"In a male voice?"

"Yes, in a very male voice." Said Esmeralda deepening her voice comically. This earned her a few snickers but most people were still angry about her exposing their underwear.

"I won't be lied to."

"That's a good quality." Said Esmeralda. She was feeling happy that she had seen her father and didn't even notice how cheeky she was sounding.

"I will not stand for impudence." Said Professor McGoancle. She was irritated that she had been woken up early to find her entire house in an uproar over their resident half fey half breed.

"You're standing right now." Said Esmeralda. This earned her a collective gasp.

"What has come over you? You were so semi well behaved." Said McGonacle not used to such brazenness.

"Should all of these people really be in here?" asked Esmeralda noticing the crowd

"What?" asked Mcgonace

"Well, this is the girl's bathroom and judging by the underwear or lack of it some of them are clearly male."

"Do you want to see Headmaster Dumbledore?"

"I don't want to wake him up this early."

"I've had just about enough of your cheek."

"Shall I show you my back then?" said Esmeralda spinning around.

"Ten points from Gryffindor!"

"You're taking points from your own house?" asked Esmeralda scratching her head in disbelief.

"You are the one taking pints from this house!" yelled McGonacle. It was almost comical seeing her getting that frazzled while still in her nightgown.

"No, I haven't got that kind of power."

"I've never heard such impudence from such a young student."

"Then maybe you need a heard aid."

"What did you just say to me?" said Mcgonacle in the most angry voice she had ever used. Everyone cleared out of the bathroom and ran to their beds. They were afraid for what she was capable of. She sounded a bit like Snape on a good day.

"That's what I meant." Said Esmeralda. She was then grabbed by the arm and dragged all the way to Dumbledore's office. Professor McGonacle gsve the password and Esmeralda a stern look. She smiled and then decided not to make any more smart remarks.

"This may have been the one step too far." Said Esmeralda quietly as the Gargoyle began to spiral upwards.

"I'll let Headmaster Dumbledore deal with you." Said McGonacle as she walked over to his sleeping quarters. She was surprised to find him sitting behind his desk already.

"Headmaster, I have student who has caused trouble, disrupted everything, and was very cheeky." Said Professor McGonacle as Esmeralda wanted to turn herself invisible.

"Leave her to me." Said Dumbledore. He motioned for Esmeralda to come forward and she sat down in a plush chair.

"You've broken the record, I don't usually get troublemakers in here until breakfast at least." Said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling behind his half moon spectacles.

"I'm sorry sir." Said Emseralda sheepishly. She honestly didn't know what had come over her.

"Let's discuss something else."

"Like what?"

"You're father."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: see chapter 1. I own nothing but my love…and this bag of pretzels.

"Sure, I'll talk about father. Father Christmas never gives me what I want! I want a pink unicorn that spits fire but I'll never get it!" said Esmeralda as she paced Dumbledore's office. She hoped that she didn't get in trouble and she sensed that there was a greater strategy at work. She avoided Dumbledore's eyes as she paced back and forth.

"No, your father." Said Dumbledore patiently. He wasn't angry with her but he was quickly becoming annoyed. She was moving too fast for his liking and her feet were starting to lift from the ground.

"Alright, Our Father who art in heaven hallowed be Thy name thy kingdom come thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven, give us this day our daily bread and forgive us our trust paces as we forgive those who-" said Esmeralda kneeling down and praying

"No, your father the fey." Said Dumbledore clearly annoyed

"Oberon?" asked Esmeralda stupidly

"Your father is Oberon?" said Dumbledore disbelievingly. Esmeralda shrugged

"In a way Oberon is the father of all fey…except for his wife Titania and his mother Mab." Said Esmeralda

"I mean your blood father."

"Oh, what about Puck?" said Esmeralda trying to be nonchalant

""Why was he here? It's just a curiosity of course." Said Dumbledore as she sat back down

"I suppose he missed me. Don't know why…he has those mortals to hang around with." Said Esmeralda darkly

"Mortals? Are you saying you're not?"

"No, I'm mortal and so is he but we live practically forever. Well, I'm a half breed so I have no idea how long I'll live for."

"Oh yes, you will lead a very long life. So he caused this hullaballoo this morning because he missed you?" said Dumbledore. He was suspicious. He wasn't going to pass any judgment on this girl but he knew in the past that many magical creatures fell to the dark.

"Yes Mr. Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Head Mugwump of the-" said Esmeralda as the lemon drops next to her turned pink

"Please instruct you father to lodge a formal visit from now on, alright? Also, you need to work on that accidental magic." Said Dumbledore

"Yes Headmaster, I'll try." Said Esmeralda as she forced the lemon drops to go back to yellow.

"Well then get to breakfast." Said Dumbledore

"Yes sir Headmaster Ablus-" said Esmeralda

"No need to use my full name child, it's such a very long name. Oh, and I'd apologize to Professor McGonacle." Said Dumbledore as he motioned for her to leave

"Yes it is sir. Goodbye sir." Said Esmeralda as the Gargoyles spiraled downwards. She ran to the Great Hall with eveyr intention of apologizing to her head of house as soon as she was done eating. That morning had been very taxing. She ate as the rest of Gryffindor gave her strange looks. It probably didn't help that she was sitting nest to the golden trio and eating everything with her hands. She was so ravenous she didn't care.

"Are you the one that slipped Ron the Love potion?" asked Harry as she stole a piece of toast from his plate.

"Uh-huh." Said Esmeralda through a mouth full of food

"You're a bloody little-" started Ron but Esmeralda drew her wand

"Eating, bother me later." Said Esmeralda. No matter what she ate she didn't feel any fuller and it was worrying

"No, I'll have a go at you now!" said Ron getting up. Harry tried to pull him back down but he didn't listen. The entire Great Hall grew silent

"C'mon, it's early!" said Esmeralda as she got up. The teachers all tried to get up and stop it but Dumbledore motioned for them to stay seated. He would stop it if it got out of hand but he wanted to see what they were capable of

"This is for messing with me and Harry!" said Ron as he cast a simple annoying jinx. At the same time Esmeralda tried to disarm him. The jinx and Ron's want went flying into the pumpkin juice and Hermione

"Sorry everyone…again." Said Esmeralda as she sat back down and tried to dry Hermione off. She succeeded in making Hermione a sticky mess.

"Come with me you two!" Said Professor McGonacle as she came up to both Ron and Esmeralda

"Sorry ma'am. Professor Dumbledore wants me to apologize for my cheek this morning." Said Esmeralda as they were led into her office. Professor McGonacle was momentarily taken back but brushed it off

"Fighting in the Great Hall?" asked Professor McGonalce as they all sat down in her office

"Actually ma'am he was fighting. I just dis armed him but I think I put just a bit too much Magic into it. Sorry about the pumpkin juice." Said Esmeralda as she swung her legs. She was looking out the window as she said this and it made Professor McGonalce angry

"Hey! I was only fighting because she tried to slip me a love potion!" said Ron

"Mr. Weasley, that is a very serious accusation." Said McGonacle

"And it's just that, an accusation." Said Esmeralda now looking at McGonacle

"No, you confessed!" said Ron getting up so suddenly the chair fell backwards

"Mr. Weasley!" said McGonacle in shock. Nobody paid her any attention

"No, I only brewed it with Persephone's help in the third floor girls bathroom yesterday!" said Esmeralda

"What did you just say?" asked Professor McGonalce. She was amazed that her student had the capacity to do something like that and horrified at the level of broken rules

"Um, nice hat?" said Esmeralda weakly

"No, you brewed a love potion?" asked McGonacle

"I think I've said too much." Said Esmeralda her ears twitchy in nervousness. Ron stared at her in a mixture of shock and fear. It was making Esmeralda uncomfortable

"Mr. Weasley you will be dealt with later but for now I would like to have a word with miss Esmeralda." Said McGonacle. Ron let out a sigh of relief and quickly went to class

"I'm going to be expelled aren't i?" asked Esmeralda

"No, but you are in serious trouble young lady." Said Professor McGonalce

"I'm going to be strung up by my thumbs in the dungeon?" asked Esmeralda

"What?" asked Professor McGonalce

"I read it in Hogwarts a History."

"No, but you will be serving a detention with me every night for the next two months."

"Two months?"

"Yes, and fifty points from Gryffindor for cheek and blatant disregard for just about every rule."

"No, I didn't perform any cannibalism." Said Esmeralda smugly

"No you did not. Please go to class and send miss Persephone up to me so that we may have a talk." Said Professor McGonalce

"Yes ma'am" said Esmeralda as she left. She raced down the corridors to class with one thing on her mind. It could have been much worse.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: whatever you want it to be…

"Filthy half breed!" said Dolores Umbridge. She had been called in to be the new defense against the dark arts professor after the last one met an unfortunate accident involving butterbeer, gillyweed, and a rusty spoon. It was supposed to be a good prank is Esmeralda did say so herself.

"Excuse me?" asked Esmeralda. Around them the air grew tenser but Umbridge seemed to be immune. Persephone took cover under the desk and many people followed suit.

"You are an abomination!" said Umbridge. She had been brought in to keep an eye on things at Hogwarts but she monetarily forgot as she was faced the thing she hated most in the entire world; a half breed sitting in her own classroom.

"Yeah! You think so! Say that to my face you toad!" yelled Esmeralda her magic cracking to life around her. Several books seemed to explode. A few Gryffindor's cheered at this but most people were afraid.

"I will have order!" yelled Umbridge bringing her wand out

"I will have order." Mimicked Esmeralda her hands on her hips

"Stop that!" yelled Umbridge. At that everyone seemd to huddle together. Things were exploding and a dragon flew in through the window.

"We ride to Camelot!" yelled Esmeralda waving her sword above her head.

"Be careful, I'm not a toy." Said Her sword. She mounted her horse and the classmates did the same. Umbridge mounted a giant toad and followed suit screaming about order

"We wage war on the werewolf strongholds in Camelot! Then we shall fight King Arthur for the Holy taco!" yelled Esmeralda as their horse began to ride on the back of a giant dragon. Under her flew an army of fey each brandishing a large bloody sword

"Vampiries!" cried Hermione as the heavens themselves opened up and a hord of vampiries flew down at them.

"Sparkling vampiries!" yelled Ron as he was blinding. He fell from his horse on the dragon and was eaten by some vampiries.

"I am their leader Edgar Mullen and this is my girlfriend Bonnie Goose!" said the head vampirie landed in front of them. He blinded them with his sparkling.

"We will destroy you!" yelled Esmeralda pulling a giant glowing sword from her ball gown.

"You misunderstand, we will join your fight against the werewolves to reclaim Camelot!" said Edgar

"And we and my army of snakes shall fight with you." Said Harry as he hissed into the air. Suddenly the earth opened up and thousands of snakes poured out from the depts of hell.

"Grammar Harry." Said Hermione riding a giant pile of books. The was dressed like a librarian with a huge pink sword in her hands. The pages of the books morphed into a fire breathing unicorn and tiny minions.

"We shall away!" yelled Esmeralda as they flew into the swarm of Gargoyles. Suddenly they were at the Eerie building and were joined by some steel clan robots with David Xanathos leading the charge. They flew through the cotton candy forests through the sea of stray thoughts and across the mountain of tallness and slightly cool winds until they reached Camelot.

"I swear on Hogwarts a History that I will fight down to my last book!" yelled Hermione as she was covered in book pages. Suddenly Harry lost all of his clothes and was in a very tight bathing suit.

"Harry, why are you naked?" asked Esmeralda shielding her eyes as all the cute boys out on tight speedos and high leather boots. She looked down and discovered that instead of a call gown she was wearing a tight fur bikini and she had the body of a Swedish super model.

"I don't know, it's your fantasy." Said Harry as he joined the snake kick line as they attacked Camelot.

"No!" cried Esmeralda as Harry was hit by a burning licorice wand. His body fell to the ground with a sickening thud. His body was riddled with partially melted licorice and his hair was turning into candy.

"No, what sort of Black magic is this!" yelled Esmeralda as the battle waged around them. She looked around as everyone's skin began to melt from their bones. Persephone's eyes were melting from their sockets as she began to try and stuff her own organs back into her body. Demons started to rip everyone apart as a river of blood poured from the sky. Esmeralda was only protected because of her fey blood.

"I'm not going to make it!" yelled Harry as his bones began to disintegrate. Suddenly the form of Lord Voldemort stood before them eating his own snake Nagini.

"I will stop you and you're little dog too!" cackled Esmeralda as they were swept up into a tornado. They fought as the winds swept them around and around. The blood turned to grape juice and soon they found themselves on Avalon.

"Esmeralda…Esmerlada…" said the Weird Sisters as they flew in a circle above them. The world it's self seemed to be turning into a strange mix of a slasher movie and a candy shop.

"What is it that you two harpies want? Answer me now or face the consequences!" yelled Esmeralda as she grew fifty feet tall and began to cut them up with her sword. More and more of them came whenever they were chopped up and they pulled out mops and began to clean.

"Why do you feel the need to sleep in my class?" asked the Weird Sister as they began to dance the nutcracker ballet with their mops.

"What?" asked Esmeralda as she played the part of the rat king. They danced and danced as Harry pulled himself together and became Annie.

"I'm not even in this play!" yelled Harry as he found Sandy and began to sing dumb dog.

"I guess some…people…think they know enough to get themselves though the ministry approved text just by sleeping through it." Said a far off voice

"Wake up…wake up…" said a far off voice. Esmeralda opened her eyes and found everyone staring at her as well as several hovering books.

"What's I miss?" asked Esmeralda as she stretched, her back popping with every movement.

"Detention!" yelled Umbridge. Esmeralda sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I miss fantasy." Muttered Esmeralda


End file.
